Nurarihyon and I
by kerosama1994
Summary: AU-Love transcends space and time. Takes place before Nurarihyon met Youhime. NurarihyonXFem!27


Nurarihyon and I

Warning: Fem! Tsuna

Summary-Love transcends space and time. Takes place before Nurarihyon met Youhime. NurarihyonXFem!27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Do not sue!

* * *

><p>When he first met her, it was when he was still at Toono village. He was talking a walk when he heard a scream, when he looked up he saw that something was falling from the sky. He didn't have time to dodge and wham! Something fell on him. He ended up lying on his back from the force of the impact; he gave a soft groan before he began to open his eyes. His crimson colored eyes meeting worried amber eyes. He froze at the sight of her, and fell in a sort of trance as he looked her over.<p>

The girl had russet colored hair, fair skin and was wearing an orange furisode that was embroidered with cherry blossom patterns. He just stood there as she began to talk to him. _"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_ She said as she used one of her hands to hold his face. He snapped out of his trance at the contact and gave the worried girl an answer. _"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."_ The girl let out a small sigh of relief before releasing his face, much to his dismay.

_"That's good."_ She said before giving him a radiant smile that made his stomach flutter. He was going to ask for her name, but was interrupted by the sound of a roar erupting from the nearby forest. The girl's eyes widened before she scrambled away from him and stood up. He moved to sit up in an upright position, but by then the girl was already gone. She was no longer where she had been standing, and when he looked around for her he couldn't even catch a glimpse of her orange clothing.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since that incident, but there has never been a day that he's forgotten the girl that fell on him. He couldn't forget how her eyes looked like, he couldn't forget the feeling of her hand on his face or how her voice sounded. But just because he could remember those things, doesn't mean that he would mind meeting her again. Oh no, the truth was he really wanted to see her again. That was why ever since that day a month ago, he's been spending all his free time going around Toono village.<p>

He was hoping to encounter her again, but so far he hasn't gotten even a glimpse of her russet colored hair or her orange furisode and it was beginning to frustrate him. He didn't even know her name, if he did then it might have helped in finding her. But unfortunately she disappeared before he could; so here he was, going back to the clearing where he first met her, because who knows? Maybe she was there, it was a long shot but it wasn't like it was impossible.

Maybe he was just being hopeful. Maybe she already left the village, maybe she never existed at all. Maybe like what his friends said, he was tired from training and just imagined the whole thing. That he had just been dreaming all along, and that the mystery girl he had dubbed as 'Sakurahime' was only a hallucination caused by being outside too long. As far as his friends knew, no girl like that existed in Toono village. But as he reached the clearing he was surprised to see sakura patterns on orange clothes.

* * *

><p>There she saw, standing there in the middle of the clearing and he had to pinch himself to check if this was a dream or reality. Once his mind registered the pain, he broke out of his reverie and began to approach her. The girl noticed him, once he got less than three meters away from her. She turned her head towards him and when she saw him, a smile made its way to her face. She then began walking over to where he was.<p>

She stopped when she was right in front of him. _"We meet again."_ He gave a nod to acknowledge her, but was more preoccupied at looking at the height difference between them. He didn't really notice before, but the girl was actually only up to his shoulders. Not that it was something bad; in fact he found her small form quite adorable._ "I'm really sorry."_ His head snapped up at the statement, when he looked at her he saw her eyes looking anxious. She began to fiddle with her sleeve as she continued.

_"I'm sorry, about landing on you then suddenly leaving before properly apologizing…"_ She was surprised she got a melodious sounding chuckle as her response. The girl looked up to see the other give a grin at her. _"No, don't worry about it. It's not every day that I get a cute girl falling over me."_ He said and was very pleased to see the girl's cheeks redden when she understood the subtle complement he gave. _"But, I wouldn't mind knowing your name, unless you want to be called Sakurahime?"_

* * *

><p>As he walked home that day, he was a very happy man. Not only did he find out her name but, he got her to promise to meet up with him again tomorrow. That night, he had a very pleasant dream of him taking her to see the cherry blossoms. Once morning came, he woke up, changed his clothes before grabbing his sword and going over to train. But in his mind, he was preoccupied with thoughts of meeting the girl again in the afternoon.<p>

When he got to the clearing, the girl was already there. They sat there together and began to chat and talk about trivial things. They continued until the sun began to set and the girl gave her goodbyes before leaving. For a week, it had been a routine for him to meet up with her at the clearing. But for every day that passed, he was gradually falling more and more for the girl. But he chose to keep his feelings to himself for now; he didn't want to scare her away.

So, they continued meeting. But one day, while they were in the clearing he asked her something he's been wondering about for the longest time. _"You're a human, right? So, how did you enter this village?"_ The girl simply looked at him, before giving a small tired looking smile. _"I actually came from another world, I was actually in my world then there was this explosion then next thing I know I was freefalling from the sky."_

* * *

><p>He stared at her for a moment before grinning and placing his arms behind his head and laying down on the grass. <em>"You don't seem surprised."<em> She commented softly as she watched him close his eyes, the grin still on his face. _"It's cause' it makes sense. But what was that roar we heard the first time we met then? It seemed to have affected you…"_ He said, as he opened one eye to look at her. He was surprised when she began giggling. "That was my friend; we got separated during the free fall."

He raised an eyebrow at that. _"Is your friend a yokai, then?"_ She hummed thoughtfully before she answered. _"Well, no. But she's not human either. If I had to say, she's a fire ball."_ His face showed his confusion and she gave a small chuckle. _"Would you like to meet her?"_ His face instantly went back to its usual calm face and he sat up before he began looking around. _"Is she here?"_ The girl shook her head. _"Well not exactly."_ She said and from her sleeve she produced a ring?

_"Natsu-chan, can you come out please?"_ He watched as the ring began to glow with an orange light and in a bright flash, there in her arms was a small cat-like creature. _"Gao."_ The creature cried, before jumping onto his lap. After hesitating for a second, he began to pat her head, which made the creature purr and curl up on his lap. _"Well, it looks like Natsu-chan really likes you."_ She said, as he began to scratch behind her the cub's ear getting a content 'Gao' in response.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since he first met Natsu and over the month, their meetings got livelier with the cub around. But that wasn't to say that they spent all their time playing with the cub. He actually began to give her subtle clues about his feelings for her. He'd give her a flower every now and then, compliment her and his favorite: calling her by the pet name he gave her –Sakurahime. The third was his favorite, because whenever he called her that he'd relish how red her face would get.<p>

If he gave her a flower, she'd thank him. If he complimented her, she'd blush lightly. If he used her pet name, she got flustered. Still, it seemed that he was still a long way from getting his feelings across to her. The girl was hopelessly dense. He briefly wondered if he should turn the clues up a notch when he heard a small roar. He instantly recognized it as Natsu and ran as fast as he could into the clearing. Once he got there he saw her there lying on the grass, with Natsu next to her.

He hurriedly went over and held her in his arms as he began to call out her name. That was when he noticed her hand. Her hand, itself wasn't injured or anything. It was more of it was almost completely transparent. One look at Natsu showed that he was in the same state as well. She was there but her form looked wispy and she gave a small 'Gao' as she began to lick her master's face. He watched as she stirred and opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>She gave a slight groan as her eyes opened and surveyed the area. She looked around to the side to see that she was in the clearing but once she looked up, her amber eyes met worried crimson. She blinked as she realized, what must have happened. She must have passed out or something, because right now she was being held by him. <em>"What happened to you?"<em> He asked in such a gentle voice. It surprised her enough that she ended up saying the first thing that came to her mind.

_"I-I was waiting here, but then I felt a sharp pain a-and then I guess I p-passed out."_ She stuttered, her eyes turning away to look at anything except those intense crimson eyes. She then saw Natsu, but flinched slightly when she noticed the cub's state. _"You know what's going on, don't you."_ It wasn't a question, it was a fact and she could only nod in response. _"Are you going to disappear and return to your world?"_ He asked his voice still sounding so gentle.

She gave another nod and she could feel him shift her in his arms, so she was sitting upright. _"I guess I should have expected this, but I didn't think you'd be going away so soon…" _She then felt him put a hand on her chin as he tilted her head._"But just know that this doesn't mean goodbye, because we will definitely meet again. I will definitely find you."_ She was about to speak when he cut her off with a kiss. After a mere second into the kiss the girl and the cub began to glow and in a flash of light, disappeared.

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw when the flash ended was that she was the worried face of her female mist guardian. <em>"Boss, are you alright?"<em> She gave a small smile as she replied. _"Hmmm, just perfect."_ After that incident, which was named the HBI or the Hanami Bazooka Incident, people always seemed to ask her about what happened after the bazooka hit her. They would ask where she was, what she saw and what did she do there.

But she would always give a secretive smile and tell them that: "It's a secret." This along with her new habit of having a hanami party every year worried the others at first, making them wonder what exactly happened when she was gone. But they eventually, accepted these new habits and stopped asking. Now, she was on her last year of high school and third year in as the official boss of the Vongola familia. It was also this year, that she began receiving suitors.

But to her family's confusion, she rejected every single one. This caused her to be given her the title of 'The Unattainable Queen of Vongola', by the mafia world. But she didn't mind, she actually laughed when she first heard it. But the elders of Vongola, along with her father and the Ninth didn't seem to feel the same and began to set her up with dates. Though much to their chagrin, she ended up skipping the dates and just went to train with her guardians.

* * *

><p>But when someone had asked her to why she refused to see anyone, she replied that she already had her heart set on someone. Of course this response started quite a stir as the mafia began to look for whoever it was that could catch not only the unattainable queen's attention, but heart as well. The search lasted for a month, before the mafia began to give up. It seemed that both to the mafia and the unattainable queen was destined never to meet with the mystery man.<p>

At least it seemed that way, until one day during her annual hanami party. Her father seemed to be quite determined to get her a boyfriend, so he came to the party with all sorts of teens with the intent of her falling for at least one of them. But unfortunately for him, once she saw her father with the other teens, she began to run away. Without alerting anyone she managed to get away and was planning on asking Reborn to help her with her dad when she collided with a hard chest.

She expected to feel the ground but was surprised, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back to the chest she collided with. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised when she saw white hair with patches of black and piercing crimson eyes. She could only gape as she realized who exactly was holding her. _"Nurarihyon."_ She called and he smiled, it has been much too long since he heard her say his name.

* * *

><p><em>"Yo, Tsuna! Or would you prefer Sakurahime?"<em> He teased, watching her cheeks color with amusement. _"B-but how?"_ She asked as she brought a hand and placed it over his face like what she had done when they first met. He grinned. _"Didn't I tell you? Didn't I say that I'd find you? That I'd make sure that we would definitely meet again?"_ He said as he brought up a hand and placed it over the hand on his face. The girl seemed to flush slightly at the gesture as she leaned her head on his chest.

_"Yeah, you did, didn't you?"_ He placed his head on top of hers as he gave a content sigh. They stayed like that before they were interrupted by a small growl. Suddenly in a flash of light Natsu appeared on top of his head. _"Nice to see you too, Natsu."_ He said as he broke his hold on the girl he'd been searching centuries for and got the cub before scratching her behind the ears. The three of them spent a little more time there, before Tsuna convinced him to come back with her.

Not that he really needed to be convinced, he would've gone anywhere as long as she was there. When they got back to the hanami party, people stared at the sight of the unattainable queen holding hands with a mystery guy. Even her family stared but at least Reborn and her guardians tried to be subtle about it. At the end of the day, the unattainable queen was no more. Now that she had her king by her side once again, who proved that love does transcend over space and time.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please leave a review!

Translation:

Hanami-Flower viewing party.

Furisode- The most formal kimono for unmarried women, with colorful patterns that cover the entire garment.

Extra note: Since he met Tsuna, he never met Youhime but he did defeat Hagoromo Kitsune for his clan.


End file.
